


orphans :'(

by bbooshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CHAN APPRECIATION, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, chan is kwaninoni's hypeman, chansol and chan x kwan are platonic, kwaninoni is superior, mom kwan, soonhoon is only mentioned, svt is GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbooshua/pseuds/bbooshua
Summary: vernon hyung: also hey i made a draft alreadyvernon hyung: seungkwan, hansol and chanthe youngest ones that noone understandsbut they can rap, dance, and singthey are talented kingsBEBI CHAN: oh..my...kwan hyung: THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL SNIFF SNIFFkwan hyung: SOMEONE GET ME MA TISSUEa oneshot about the creation of seungkwan, hansol, and chan's groupchat.





	orphans :'(

_**Lee Chan** added **Boo Seungkwan** and **Choi Hansol**._   
_**Lee Chan** renamed the chat **Maknaes :D**._   
_**Lee Chan** changed his nickname to **chan**._   
_**chan** changed **Boo Seungkwan'** s nickname to **kwan hyung**._   
_**chan** changed **Choi Hansol** 's nickname to **vernon hyung**._

 

**chan** : hi hyungs!!

 

**kwan hyung** : what is this

 

**vernon hyung** : what is this

 

**kwan hyung** : wait what

 

**vernon hyung** : wait what

 

**kwan hyung** : OMG STOP

 

**chan** : ....

 

**kwan hyung** : sorry channie :'( ilu

 

**chan** : anyway, i made this because i want to make a song with you guys!!

 

**kwan hyung** : CHAN DID YOU JUST REJECT MY LOVE I AM SINCERELY HURT

 

**vernon hyung** : boo you're overreacting calm down lol.

 

**kwan hyung** : ah sorry

 

**chan** : WHIPPED

 

_**chan** changed **kwan hyung** 's nickname to **hansol's baby**._

 

**hansol's baby** : CHAN I HATE YOU SO MUCH DON'T TALK TO ME

 

**chan** : what if i say i'd buy you pork cutlet

 

**hansol's baby** : extra sauce pls <:

 

**chan** : sigh

 

**hansol's baby** : THANK U BEBI CHAN

 

_**vernon hyung** changed **hansol** 's baby's nickname to **kwan hyung**._

 

**kwan hyung** : oh yea i forgot

 

**chan** : it's not like you didn't want that name—

**chan** : ANYWAY back to the main point, help me make a song!!

 

**vernon hyung** : sure sure i'll make rap lyrics

 

**kwan hyung** : what's the song about

 

**chan** : US!!!!

 

**vernon hyung** : idk much about it i moved to korea when i was 5

 

**chan** : us not U.S. you prick

 

**kwan hyung** : BURN BITHVC

 

**vernon hyung** : this is why the hyungs don't want us lol

 

**kwan hyung** : ah i have a more fitting name

 

_**kwan hyung** renamed the chat **orphans :'(**_

 

**kwan hyung** : actually the hyungs don't want us except channie

 

**vernon hyung** : everybody loves chan!!

 

**chan** : i

 

**chan** : we're getting off-topic here!!!!!!!

 

**chan** : vernon hyung could you make rap lyrics abt us three? also seungkwan hyung make lyrics too meet u guys at the studio after jihoon hyung agrees

 

**kwan hyung** : sure bebi chan~

 

**vernon hyung** : ok chan

 

**chan** : pls stop calling me bebi chan

 

**kwan hyung** : why? URE A BEBI

 

_**kwan hyung** changed **chan** 's nickname to **BEBI CHAN**._

 

**BEBI CHAN** : what if i told vernon hyung that you've been crushing on him since predebut

 

**kwan hyung** : he knows, we were a thing during predebut

 

**vernon hyung** : BOO

 

**BEBI CHAN** : ha just spilled your own secret~

 

**kwan hyung** : oops

 

**BEBI CHAN** : i didn't know it would be this fun to make a group chat of youngest members

 

**vernon hyung** : RIGHT hahaha

**vernon hyung** : let's keep the group chat after we finish the song

 

**kwan hyung** : okok

 

**BEBI CHAN** : thumbs up emoji

 

**vernon hyung** : also hey i made a draft already

 

**BEBI CHAN** : hey that's good!! may i see

 

**vernon hyung** : yea sure

 

**vernon hyung** : seungkwan, hansol and chan  
the youngest ones that noone understands  
but they can rap, dance, and sing  
they are talented kings

 

**BEBI CHAN** : oh..my...

 

**kwan hyung** : THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL SNIFF SNIFF

**kwan hyung** : SOMEONE GET ME MA TISSUE

 

**BEBI CHAN** : so blessed. so moved. so grateful. can't believe this is my life. never going to take it for granted. always going to give back. thank you.

 

**vernon hyung** : dead meme but thanks!!

 

**BEBI CHAN** : no it ain't :--(

 

**kwan hyung** : sEnD iT tO jIhOoN hYuNg qUiCK

 

**vernon hyung** : tOmOrrOw

 

**BEBI CHAN** : yay now we have lyrics

 

**kwan hyung** : i'll try to make some too

 

**BEBI CHAN** : you're doing great hyung

 

**vernon hyung** : chan stop with the memes

 

**kwan hyung** : aren't you a meme yourself hansol

 

**BEBI CHAN** : haH

 

**vernon hyung** : boo stop bullying me

 

**kwan hyung** : hansol stop being so weird

 

**BEBI CHAN** : he meant stop being so cute

_seen by **hansol hyung**_

 

**kwan hyung** : WHY ARE Y'ALL GANGING UP ON ME IT ISN'T TRUE OK

**BEBI CHAN** : we don't need choreo right??

 

**kwan hyung** : let's copy soonseok

 

**BEBI CHAN** : but i want this to be an actual song on our album..

 

**kwan hyung** : AW BEBI CHAN CHEER UP I WAS ONLY JOKING

_seen by **hansol hyung**_

 

**kwan hyung** : hey hansol why are you seening me tALK

 

**BEBI CHAN** : HES JEALOUS HEHEHEHE -verkwan fanclub president

 

**vernon hyung** : yea we don't need choreo so help me w lyrics

 

**BEBI CHAN** : im back that was cheol hyung and ok hansol hyung meet me later @ my room

 

**vernon hyung** : sure i'll just let kwan sleep first

 

**kwan hyung** : why am i not invited ;-(

 

**vernon hyung** : you'll wake the members up

 

**kwan hyung** : fine.

 

**BEBI CHAN** : oH sHoiT hE uSED a pErIoD rUN

 

**vernon hyung** : no he's just salty he can't go

 

**BEBI CHAN** : tru

 

**BEBI CHAN** : has anyone seen jihoon hyung.. i wanna talk to him about it

 

**kwan hyung** : dunno maybe disposing of hoshi hyung's body

**kwan hyung** : or worse.... cuddling with him

 

**vernon hyung** : wow everyone is gayer than i thought

 

**BEBI CHAN** : wow hyung it's like you're not any gayer

_seen by **hansol hyung**_

 

**kwan hyung** : wOoOaH cHaN iS ON A ROLL TODAY AHAH

 

_**kwan hyung** changed **hansol hyung** 's nickname to **seener**._

 

**seener** : ;---(

**seener** : well goodmidnight bye chan bye boo

 

_**seener** went offline._

 

**BEBI CHAN** : but it's still so early

 

**kwan hyung** : chan it's 2am we have recordings at 5

 

**BEBI CHAN** : oh.. well ok goodnight hyungs

 

**kwan hyung** : chan are you ok

 

**BEBI CHAN** : ...yeah? y

 

**kwan hyung** : channie please don't feel left out we're always here for you <33

 

**kwan hyung** : also thanks for inviting us to do this

 

**BEBI CHAN** : thanks mom!

 

**kwan hyung** : ehe you're welcome bebi chan sweet dreams let's talk more about the song tomorrow

 

**BEBI CHAN** : okay!! goodmidnight

 

**kwan hyung** : :~>

 

_**kwan hyung** went offline._

 

**BEBI CHAN** : i love you guys

 

_**BEBI CHAN** went offline._

**Author's Note:**

> my head hurts  
> sorry if the "draft" was sloppy i made it in like 5 minutes ehe  
> yes i love soonhoon, kwaninoni, maknae line and CHAN  
> appreciate chan  
> i will make more lame oneshots dw lol bye


End file.
